Nightmares
by Shatter Wolf's Soul
Summary: Hermione remembers a night she wishes she could forget, a night that has haunted her for a long time. It was the night that changed her life and turned her world upside down...


**Disclaimer**_: I do not in any way own the Harry Potter characters, own the movie RV, or make any money off of this work of fan fiction. The only things I own are the plot and the following characters: Melanie, Nick, and Calvin._

**Nightmares**

I, Hermione Jane Granger, am lying awake. It's about 1:00 in the morning, so it's really dark outside. A fierce wind howls in rage, spewing rain and sleet against the house, knocking over garbage bins with loud bangs and causing tree branches to screech across my bedroom window, keeping me wide awake. I just can't sleep tonight. I know why, too.

Even without the storm raging outside my window and the terrifying noises it's making, I know in my heart I could never go to sleep. Fear steals into every nook and cranny of my mind, and I whimper as I try futilely to escape it, turning on my bedside lamp. My mind screams for me to stop thinking about what I am thinking, but it's already far too late to stop. I am past the point where I can stop. 

My thoughts creep toward a corner of my mind I have tried so desperately not to think about, not to visit. My mind is pleading with me now, but there's no turning back now; I _can't_. I am thinking of the night, a night like this one, my life was broken into a million pieces. Once again I cry, wishing I were dead instead of lying here, remembering. Horror and grief invade my thoughts now like unwelcome guests, like ants at a picnic. Fear starts to course through my body and adrenalin pumps through me as well. A growing feeling of being cold, of freezing, washes over me like a tidal wave as I break out into a familiar cold sweat. 

Many moments have passed, but now I have a secure hold on the memory I seek so unwillingly. In my head, I go back six years ago, back to the day I went to my best friend's house for an innocent sleepover. We had plans, fun plans. The next morning we were going to go watch a movie at the theatre, hang out, do muggle things. Neither Melanie nor I had ever thought those plans would never be fulfilled. There was no way any of us (me, my parents, or Melanie) could have possibly have known the turn of events that was to come. Had I known what was going to happen to me that night, I never would have gone to Melanie's that night.

* * *

My mum and dad dropped me off in front of Melanie's house, waved good-bye, and drove away. Melanie had heard my parents' car and had immediately opened the door and called me inside. We were both 17, and her parents were away for the weekend. They knew I was going to be there that weekend; they trusted us. We laughed and joked on our way to the kitchen at the other end of the house where we planned to make lunch. The sky, I noticed, was a dark gray in colour. It looked as though it were going to rain at any moment.

We made turkey sandwiches, my favourite, and took them into the living room to ear while we watched a movie. I don't remember the name of the movie, but I know we spent a lot more time talking to each other than paying attention to it. When the first movie ended, we played several more, until we decided to grab a pizza for dinner. Melanie decided we should get three pizzas and invite a couple of boys who were friends of hers over. She called them, and they agreed to come over, then she called for the food.

One of the boys, Nick was his name, I think, was her boyfriend. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. The other boy, Calvin, had black hair and gray eyes. The two of them arrived before the pizza, so we all sat down and Melanie introduced us all to one another. Then she and Nick went to the living room, leaving Calvin and I alone together. We talked about different things, and I found out he loved books as much as I did. I was soon deep in conversation with him about a book I had recently read.

The pizza guy came, and Melanie paid him for our dinner. We dug into the gooey pizza and we all had strands of the stringy cheese and hot tomato sauce dripping down our chins. We all laughed as we looked at one another. I was surprised when the guys had an eating contest, but Melanie just laughed and started cheering her boyfriend on. Not wanting to be left out, I cheered Calvin on. In the end, we decided Calvin had won, and all the pizza was gone.

The four of us headed into the living room and we watched a couple more movies, including RV, one of my favourite movies. Then Melanie said she was tired and going up to bed. She explained to me that it was perfectly okay for the guys to stay over for the night. Then she and Nick headed up to her room. I decided it was time for me to go to bed as well, so I headed to the guest bedroom. I was only slightly surprised to see that Calvin was tagging along, but I just shrugged it off. However, I went into the bathroom connected to the main room to change. When I came out, Calvin was already changed and laying in one of the two beds, apparently trying to go to sleep. I flicked off the light and slipped into bed. I felt uneasy, and I had a hard time sleeping. When I finally drifted off to sleep, it was a shallow, fitful sleep. Rain pelted the window and the wind shrieked as if it was in agony. I didn't notice the squeak of the other bed, nor did I notice the floor boards creaking. For some reason I cannot explain, I woke up to find Calvin standing over me. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a moment. I sleepily told Calvin to go back to bed, but he shook his head no and grinned. That was when I started to feel afraid. I wanted him to leave me alone, but there was no one there on that cold, rainy night to help me. Melanie and Nick wouldn't be able to hear me over the rain. Even so, I screamed. I screamed in fear and with this dim hope that someone would hear, someone would help me. I knew at that moment what his intentions were; he was going to rape me. I screamed again, louder, but it did no good. _Nobody ever heard me._

The next morning I lay in bed feeling miserable. I hated Calvin, hated him with all my heart. He had managed to steal a part of I could never have back. I had woken up in so much pain that there was nothing I could do. I hurt so bad I wished he'd just killed me; it would have been more merciful. I was covered in blood and I knew it was my own, but I hurt too badly to do a damn thing about it. All I could do was cry.

Melanie showed up in the guest room about then. She saw me crying and looked concerned, but didn't say anything for the longest moment. Then she asked if I was sick, if I needed to go home. All I could do was cry and nod yes. My parents, I knew, would help me. They would make everything alright.

After several long minutes, while Melanie was calling my parents for me, I managed to drag myself into the shower. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to get rid of the dirty feeling. I cried again, letting the hot water wash the tears away. After fifteen minutes had passed, I dried off and changed into my spare clothes. Mel came back to tell me my parents were here, and I left the house gratefully.

* * *

I scream out loud in the darkness, the terror is so great. My husband bolts upright and looks at me in concern. I can tell by the scared look in his eyes that he is concerned for me. I can also tell he wants to know I'm okay. I'm not okay in the least, I haven't been since that night, but I give him a reassuring smile and he relaxes. I explain to him what it was all about. He already knows the story, but he listens again anyways. For that I am deeply grateful. With Harry by my side, I know things will be okay, that I will be able to work through this. He hugs me and we just sit for a moment as we hold each other. He gently rocks me until I fall asleep. With him by my side I know we can work through this together. Nothing can stop us, not even rape.


End file.
